Dance of the Fireflies A Tactics story
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Unable to sleep on a hot summers night, Kantaro goes for a walk and finds Haruka relaxing.


Hello readers! Even though I have three Prince of Tennis stories partly written at present, this little scene came to mind after watching Tactics and refused to let me sleep until written! So please enjoy.

Dance of Fireflies.

Story: Tora Macaw.

Kantaro awoke from a restless, haunted sleep, only to find he was far too hot to return to the peace of slumber. Beyond his bed room the crickets chirped their gentle love songs, yet the calm summer night held unseen danger as something; a rat or a rabbit gave a sudden loud squeal as it's life abruptly ended in the jaws of a pouncing predator.

Shuddering a little at the grim sound, the silver-haired youth ruffled his sweat-damp tresses and decided to take a short stroll around the garden in the hope it would be cooler outside.

Sliding back the door, Kantaro stepped out and tipped back his head; his eyes closing as he deeply breathed the warm, dry air. Up in a nearby tree, an owl hooted, then sailed away on silent wings. From the direction of the stream came the mournful cry of a crane that pulled at the young man and enticed him to slowly walk toward the sound. The russet fur of a fox flashed breifly in his line of vision as its owner dashed across his path and overhead, the full moon blazed as a great white beacon that lit Kantaro's way with its beautiful silvery light.

Drawing closer to ground covered with the long grass, ferns and towering pampas that marked a water course, the young man trod lightly and delighted in the subtle drop of temperature as he strolled up to the waters edge. For a short time he was content to watch the sparkling stream as it whisperingly meandered its way through the woodland. But then, he began to feel restless and followed the flow of silvery liquid down stream with intentions of finding a clear place to sit for a while.

Something large buzzed past his ear making him startle, then smile dreamily as he strolled in the insects wake. A few more joined their friend, their glowing tails creating soft reflections of misty blue-white light on the rippling surface as they skimmed their way over the stream and enticing their human observer as they zipped about him. Cheered by the antics of the creatures as the seemed to ask the youth to follow them, Kantaro gently waved his arms as his feet moved in a feather-like dance; a quiet song humming from his serenely smiling mouth.

Several more fireflies appeared to join the peaceful dance as kentaro gave himself completely over to the tranquil night and began to spin gracefully, the pale flesh of his raised arms dappled with the diffuse light of his companions as they drifted about him, flew in lazy circles around his limbs and danced through his hair. Time lost all meaning and Kantaro was surprised to find himself at the very edge of an area where the stream opened up into a small lake. Here, the fireflies were many, but it wasn't the sight of so great a gathering of the large insects concentrated in one place that suddenly caused his breath to catch in his throat and his heart to almost stop. His amber eyes going huge and round, Kantaro felt his jaw unhinge and his knees give out as he plopped to the moist sandy ground to sit and stare utterly entranced by the scene he had unexpectedly stumbled onto.

It was as if the very stars of heaven had descended to play above the lake's calm surface and standing among them was a tall man in the mirror-like center. With his back to the shore line, he was completely unaware of his watcher as cupped his hands in the water then lifted them so the shimmering liquid spilled over his long, dark hair and cascaded down his back to shine wetly between huge feathered wings of deepest black.

Briefly ducking beneath the tranquil waters, the man then quickly emerged to shake out the great feathered limbs so droplets of water rained down and made multiple ripples that several fire flies seemed to ride upon before taking to the air to dance among the wide spread long primary feathers and brush against his honey coloured skin. After a moment, the man let the avian features drop to trail limply in his wake as he walked slowly through the waist-deep water, his cupped hands scooping more of the cool refreshment so it poured down onto his flowing dark tresses that gleamed with deep blue high lights. Bathed in the moons cool radiance and surrounded by the softly glowing blue lights of the fireflies as they skipped about him in their mating dance, Haruka looked almost ethereal.

Intense emotional tears filled Kantaro's eyes then overflowed to spill down his cheeks as he drank in the perfection of his friend's nudity and the serene look in those unearthly dark eyes as the man turned slowly toward him and his face became clear. Never before had Haruka let his eyes lose their hard gleam in his tamer's presence, yet out here in the peace of natures harmony and away from the rest of Kantaro's household the Tengu's glittering dark orbs held a contented glow and his full lips were curved in a restful smile.

Unable to hold back the small whimper of longing that had fought hard to escape him, Kantaro crawled partly into the water and imploringly held out his right hand to the man who spun about and fixed him with the harsh glare he knew so well. Kantaro felt his throat tighten and bile rise to choke him as Haruka gazed sternly, then abruptly turned to stalk away.

Heaving a bitter sob, Kantaro drew himself onto his knees then cried bitterly into his hands. His beautiful dark angel had run from him, the magical moment so cruelly shattered that he felt an empty void brake into the place where his loving heart had been and he felt himself drowning in a harsh world where no Haruka lived to give him some small measure of hope that maybe _someday..._

Curling into a ball of misery, the youth howled out his heart brake. Two fine boned hands descended to lightly grip Kantaro's shaking shoulders and carefully ease him back into a sitting position. Wet amber orbs gazed up unbelivingly into concerned dark ones, and his body shuddered as his tears continued to fall. For a few heart beats, the proud Tengu silently watched little spots of moisture drip to the water before his hard mouth curved into a small, sad smile of regret. His hands then gently slid under Kantaro's jaw so his index fingers lay against his friend's warm skin and his thumbs softly caressed the tears away.

Still not speaking, the Tengu then took both of Kantaro's hands in his own and backed into the lake so that wondering youth stumbled and clutched at the strong hands supporting him. Leading the shorter boy out to the lakes center, Haruka then carefully, almost lovingly tipped a double handful of water over Kantaro's head; calming his shaking body and dispelling the nights dry heat.

Afraid of breaking the spell, the youth gazed up in silent wonder in case the very real looking Tengu turned out to be a wonderful dream he had no wish at all to wake from.

When the tremors and the tears at last ceased, Kantaro gave into his urge and threw his arms around the startled Tengu to bury his face against the cool, moist flesh of Haruka's firm chest. Not a word past between them and if as though moving on their own accord, Haruka's arms lifted; then tenderly wrapped themselves around the youth to hold him in a gentle embrace.

Fireflies skipped and danced about the pair as they stood unspeaking, their soft glowing lights adding a magical atmosphere of untold beauty to the surreal setting of the hot summer night. Content to just simply hold each other, the pair leaned back to gaze briefly into each others eyes, then hugged again. Kantaro had seen a gentleness in those proud, dark orbs and knew within his heart that he would always see it from now on.

endless...


End file.
